Tease
by madelinesticks
Summary: Antonio pulls Nathan aside when he gets too handsy in the training room.


"**_Nathan_**!" Antonio yelped, tone attempting something close to scolding as he drew away from the smaller man's touch. "Could you please not touch me like that in front of the oth-"

Nathan just gave a little giggle, his hand reaching for Antonio's ass once again. "But it's so in_toxicating, _just look at the _curve _of it-"Antonio was flustered, his cheeks flushed a brilliant scarlet. He grabbed the other by the shoulder, dragging him out of the training room to the sound of laughter from Karina and Ivan.

Antonio threw him into one of the side rooms, grip moving to Nathan's collar to throw him over the desk. He pressed his hand to the back of his neck, forcing his head down.

The smaller hero gave a stuttered yelp, trying to pull up and being unable to beat Antonio's strength. He shivered a little. He could never deny how much he enjoyed it when the oh-so-powerful Rock Bison decided to use his strength to push him around.

It sent a rush through him. In front of anyone else, Antonio was easily flustered and objected often to flirtation. In private? Antonio was a deliciously violent instigator.

Of course, that had taken a lot of work. Once, he'd been scared to throw Nathan around, or even to use his strength in a not-so-rough way. Nathan had soon trained that out of him, though with a lot of effort. Well, a lot of words. He'd attempted to look sweet and soft and easily malleable, but that hadn't worked at all.

It had taken a lot of sitting Antonio down and talking to him – well, **_at _**him in the beginning, as he went all blushy and quiet – and telling him all about how Nathan liked to be spanked, and thrown over furniture, and treated roughly.

And now? Antonio knew exactly what to do.

He grabbed at the waistband of Nathan's pants, roughly pulling them down and bearing the flesh there. "Why do you do it, huh?" Nathan gave a soft sound of question, near melting against the table as Antonio stroked one, large hand over the flesh of his ass.

Antonio liked Nathan's ass quite a lot, but he would never be as much of as an assman as Nathan himself. Nathan had quietly noted that Antonio mostly liked_Nathan_ rather than men in general. But then, that was fair enough. He was one of the girls, and far prettier than most other women anyway.

"Why do you try and get me angry and flustered in front of the other heroes, hmm?" Nathan shifted a little, giving a soft "huff" of sound. "I think you want me to snap, don't you?" Antonio's hands left his ass for a moment, and when it returned two of his fingers were slick and wet with saliva. "I think you want me to spank you in front of them."

Nathan whimpered. He hadn't actually thought of it, truth be told. Sure, maybe the idea of being dominated in a _bar _was attractive, but he'd never even thought of doing it in front of the other heroes. God, though, Keith's little face all red and flustered, Karina pretending to be upset but really being fascinated, Kotetsu and Bunny who would probably be crawling all over each other... Nathan squirmed.

Antonio gave a low, _delicious_ chuckle. "Oh, that's it, isn't it? That's what you want." Nathan hummed, quivering below the other man's touches as he pressed the two fingers forwards, pressing against his entrance. He teased with the tips of them, and Nathan attempted to press back. Antonio adjusted the press of his hand, moving the broad span of it to his middle back rather than his neck.

The hand drew back suddenly, and even as Nathan gave a soft whine of loss, the other man brought his hand down in a rapid slap. Nathan jolted on the table, giving a soft sound that was nearly a mewl.

"Fuck."

Antonio laughed. "Not right now." He pulled his hand back, swiftly pulling up Nathan's pants before slapping the now covered flesh a second time. "We have training to do. You pull that crap again and I won't let you come for a month."

Nathan shivered. They'd never done anything with denial before, barring a little teasing. His mouth had gone dry, and his eyes were wide as he drew up to stand straight. "Are we understood?" Antonio was _smirking_, smug and certain and completely in control.

And fuck, but Nathan loved it. "Go." Antonio ordered. "Now." Nathan almost ran to obey.


End file.
